Walk on by
by LauraCullen19
Summary: Edward leaves, however Bella rises from her emotional coma and strikes lucky. When the Cullens return who is Izzy, and where is Bella? Who is the new member of the Cullen Family? Cullens Are Vamps, Bella Still Human. Rated M for language, sex, and lemons
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer Has That Pleasure.

Bella POV

It's been 6 months since the Cullen's left. I can say their name now without the pain entwined with it, which is all good, I have come to realise they are not worth the breath. Correction, Edward Cullen is not worth my breath. When he left I was zombie like for 2 weeks. I wished for my own death, wished for anything, pain happiness, anything to drag me from my numb state. I felt nothing. I stayed in my room for 2 whole weeks, only escaping to go to the store, where I bought groceries and a lotto ticket for Charlie. Back then I didn't understand the big deal; I mean there is hardly any chance of someone seriously winning. A few weeks after he left, my zombie faze was slowly going away, I had started to drink alcohol without Charlie knowing of course, and took up smoking. I still was mute. I didn't talk to anymore, nothing interested me. I just wanted a new life, a new start. One day on a trip to the store I thought what the hell it is only a dollar, and bought a lotto ticket for myself. I scratched the foil away, and I dropped the shopping.

That was the day I was no longer Bella Swan, but Izzy Swan. It was the day I had won $100,000 on a single lottery ticket. That's how I became who I am today. Fashionable, confident and more importantly happy. I bought an apartment in forks town, half way to school from the original place I called home. Charlie was happy for me, for my independence. I went through a total transformation you could say, I'm now sun kissed, always in fashion, and blonde. I didn't think it could get any better until I was in Seattle transferring payments for the deposit of my apartment when a gentleman approached me. He wondered over my looks, and offered me a trial photo shoot. It all escalated from there, and now I'm a model, an up and coming one at that.

I think I have caught you all up to date, oh apart from Demetri. My friend with benefits as you may call him. He is tall, pale skinned, dark haired, muscular, strong...very strong...and he has striking crimson eyes. Yeah, I'm seeing a vampire, so shoot me? I never sought him out; he was actually at the photo shoot where I started my career, things just, clicked. We have spoke about how I know about the vampire thing, since he was part of the volturi guard he was initially worried about what would happen to me, but Aro and Marcus agreed that I was not a liability, as they saw how my knowledge of vampires affected me to the point I wished to never speak of the Cullen's again, nor would my friendship with Demetri mean i would betray them. They even wanted to change me, but Marcus insisted that for me to truly be happy I would find my soul mate first. He could read relationships, and notified me that my previous "mate" Edward Cullen, was in fact not my mate, nor was I his. They actually trusted me, which was why they allowed Demetri to spend time with me. He is staying with me in my apartment, and so far he has only devoured 2 of the people in forks, as he usually hunted in Seattle... I didn't mind, it was Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton, Arrghh how annoying they were. I am the most popular girl in school; everyone wants me or wants to be me. I am no longer the quiet plain boring Bella I was 6 months ago. Welcome to the new me. Meet Izzy. Right, now I have finally caught you all up to date.

"Izzy sweetie, time to wake up, we don't want forks high school to miss out on the most popular girl in forks starting senior year now do we?" Demetri's dreamy voice woke me from my deep sleep.

"mmm, what time is it babe?" I mumbled.

"Time for breakfast" he snarled, my eyes shot open, ready to play the sweet innocent victim. My lips pressed against his, my tongue begging for entrance, my hands twisted through his short shaggy brown hair. He broke away and smiled, lusting into my eyes with his beautiful stare.

"Not that kind of breakfast baby, human needs her food" he joking rubbed my stomach, which on cue rumbled. He swept me into his strong cold arms and ran me into the kitchen. I ate the breakfast he prepared for me on the kitchen bench, jam spread on toast, a cup of coffee and an apple, and a rose in a vase. "Aww you are really an old romantic" I joked, whilst he slipped into the chair next to me. "You know that baby" He smiled, as he went to grab our things to take to school. Yeah, Dem Kind of wants to be in senior year with me, the past 3 months we were pretty inseparable, which I had no problem with.

This was the way things had been going lately with me and Demetri, and to be truthful I was afraid to get too attached, we all know what happened the last time I fell in love with a vampire, disaster. Me and Demetri, we were more of roommates, with sex thrown in as an extra. Yeah we ventured out, and we did act a couple when out and around, but we never had the talk about love. I loved Demetri, but I made a point to not let myself fall IN love with him.

I walked to the bedroom and through to my oversized closet. I straightened my hair, applied light yet striking Smokey eye makeup on my eyes, and stood in my underwear in front of the floor length mirror, debating what to wear to school. It HAD to be a good outfit, no not good, the best.

I opted for a pair of fitted designer jeans with a small flare, a baby pink low cut vest top and a black belt around my hips. I matched a black Gucci shopper bag and a pair of black 4inch jimmy choo courts with pink bows on them. I swirled in front of the mirror and smiled. On with the show I thought.

I let Dem drive to school in my new ride, a brand new red Audi tt convertible. Our music blaring with bad romance by Lady Gaga as we coasted along forks main road. I Love this song, the old Bella would never had listened to this.

We pulled up in our usual spot right by the stairs to the main entrance. I went to get out of the car when Dem's arm shot across me and slammed the partially open door. "What the hell Dem, you could have crippled the door, I do have money, but not to waste on repairs!" I was pretty pissed, but he looked even worse so. "Izz, code red." He glared out the window, searching the car park, which was now full with my fellow students ogling me and Dem and my new car. Code red was mine and Demetri's code word for vampire nearby, Even though I was sat right next to a bloodsucker, and a human eater at that, my heart rate still escalated. Shit. "Izz calm it please you have me, but I don't want to have you in danger, no way. We are heading home. Hell we are going to Italy, anywhere part from here." He continued to search the car lot, then his eyes fixated on a group of people parked 3 cars down, I could not see that far, what with other cars in the way. He froze and growled, shit that was never a good sign.

"Dem, trust, its fine, as if they will do anything, clearly they are civilised if they are here and no one has been hurt yet." Yet the key word, you can never trust a vampire, even Demetri. I sighed and got out of the car. Dem walked at a fast human pace to my side, and held my hand. I could feel the burning of all the jealous stares in the lot. Fuck um, if only they knew how much pain I had gone through to get to where I am, then they wouldn't scrutinise me as much. I followed Demetri's constant glare, to a group of 6 beautiful pale people. People were not the right word. Vampires. Correction...Cullen's. My mouth began to form a neat o shape, then I snapped it shut and turned to Dem. "Sweetie, can we get going inside, I don't want my hair to get ruined, looks like rain is coming" I smiled playfully at him and winked. He knew the procedure for whenever I wanted to leave, or was bored. He put his strong arm around my waist and we proceeded to walk to the main entrance, when I heard the words Edward call after me.

"Bella..." I didn't turn around, I didn't answer his plea for attention, as far as I was concerned this "Bella" he called after was gone, dead and gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edwards POV**

She flipped me off. Unbelievable, my Bella, my love. I knew I shouldn't have left. Wait I left to protect her, from life threatening beings such as myself. Why on earth was she with a vampire, crimson eyed at that! The thoughts from my siblings were similar to my own.

_Shit! Does she have a thing for vampires now, huh, guess she never really loved Edward to move onto the next undead person? Red eyes for Christ sake, when will she learn?_

Rosalie being Rosalie I guess. At least she is not criticising her appearance as she did last time we lived here.

_Wow, Bella is looking great. I hope I get to apologize for the incident on her birthday...as for him, I will be having a word_

Jasper had spent the past 6 months living in serious regret of his actions; I understood what really did happen at that party, although only me and Jasper knew that. If he told Bella the real reason for the attack she would flip.

_Bella looks amazing, who knew she would suit blonde, and where did she get them shoes? Limited edition! SHOPPING TRIP!_

Alice was yet again thinking of shopping, even when Bella wasn't too keen to even take note of our return.

_Wow...Bella's HOTTTT! as for that fucker I will have words if he hurts one hair on Bella's head..._

Emmett tried to cover up his thoughts of Bella all the time, He truly thought of her as his little sis to protect, he was now mentally killing himself for looking at Bella in that way. I smiled and chuckled as Emmett threw me an apologetic look.

They were all right, even Rosalie had a point, and Bella was no doubt a danger magnet. I decided to go see her tonight, hoping her friend wasn't there.

"It won't work Edward, I see you going to Charlie's house climbing into Bella's old room which is now occupied by Sue. You will give her an actual heart attack." Alice whispered whilst we walked to our first class, English...great, mine and Bella's favourite class as both of us knew all on the curriculum we spent time talking. Somehow I didn't think this lesson would be the same. I walked through the door and we headed both to the spare table at the back of the class, closely behind a desk with belongings placed on. I smelt her scent on her bag, it coursed through my nostrils, how I missed her scent. HIS scent however repulsed me, at the thought of him being close to her. The class started and Bella had not returned to her desk. "Alice, where is Bella." I muttered to my sister sat next to me. "I am not looking into her future for you Edward, If anything important or life threatening it would visualise for me without need to look, calm the hell down." I unnecessarily exhaled, and returned to staring out the window.

25 minutes later Bella and her new friend walked through the door, and casually walked to their desk, without such as a look at me and Alice, and no apology to the teacher. They had each other's scent all over each other; I could even smell a hint of Bella's arousal. I had to stop I had to focus on something else... I focused in on Mr. Brenner's thoughts ..._First day back and Bella is still the same, I cannot argue, she is by far the most talented intellectual person in this room..ahh bar Edward now he has returned._ I zoned out, not wishing to listen to him preach, I hated having to listen to people praise me, I was a monster, I had no right to be praised.

_Hmm, Bella You Beaut_... I looked around to see where it came from, my eyes settled for the Back of Bella's friend, it was his thoughts, I listened even more closely.

_Christ this golden eyed prick behind me is practically burning my back with his eyes. Hey Edward I know your listening...fuck off dude. Leave Bella alone now. she's mine..._

I growled low enough for him to just about hear it. _"I bet she tastes wonderful...hmm yummy..." _I was about to lurch over the table and attack him, the thought of him near Bella's blood made me craze for him to burn. It was then he added a mental image that made me stop, an image of him fingering my love just before returning to class in a spare classroom, Bella was silently moaning his name, pulling his hand deeper into her core, and eventually spilling out all over him hand, which he licked up ..._"Oh that tastes so good, you will never know Edward. The pleasure is all mine, no it's all Bella's hahaha"_

I turned to Alice, her eyes boring into mine. "Now is not the time. At lunch we are going to invite her and her friend over to talk, she will say yes."

I relaxed slightly and watched my Bella sighing, texting on her phone and leaning into the monster as he rubbed small circles into the small of her back. How I wished that was me. My phone started to vibrate, I looked to the text message I just received.

"Edward Bro Seriously Chill, I can feel your hatred for him through this wall,

I'm gonna rip Emmett's head off in a minute if you don't stop the hate!

P.S Bella looks amazing. And Emmett said BELLA LOOKS FUCKING GORGEOUS...

Ok that was Emmett he grabbed my phone. So Yeah, Chill Okay See you at lunch

J"

I snapped my phone shut and turned to Alice, Who was thinking of what outfit she would wear tonight, her thoughts merging into a vision...

Rosalie was running to the treaty line, screaming I love you, and then her future disappeared. Alice came out of her vision; a look of panic grew across her petite face, and looked at me. "Edward, something is not right I don't understand, Emmett didn't decide to go near La Push, what the hell is Rose doing? I can't see past anything other than that." I shrugged, and continued to stare at the being that was once my girlfriend, and the monster's neck she started kissing. I inhaled quickly and growled and Bella quickly turned around Panic then anger written in her eyes. Boy I was sure going to have to work hard to get Bella back.


	3. Chapter 3

Izzy's POV

Me and Dem returned to English class after a rather adventurous time in a spare classroom, I will spare your ears from the details, but boy it was so good.

Mr Brenner doesn't even bother with me anymore, and it is clear that everybody in the entire school now fears Demetri, he looks fierce and is built up like a body builder. He is harmless, well to me that is.

All the way through English I heard Edward growling, like seriously he must hate me so much. Pixie was no help either, as she kept distracting me from texting my mom, with gasping and whispering to get my attention. Finally after English, Gym and Mathematics It was lunch time.

"So baby girl, you ready to cause a stir?" Demetri purred in my ear, the sound made my stomach burn with desire.

"Well Sexy, you carry on being the way you are then we won't make into the cafeteria..." I said whilst placing soft kisses across his neck.

"Who knows girl, I might ravish you on the table, for everyone to see" He joked whilst grabbing my hand and making our way to the lunch room.

"Oh hell no, Baby not today" I giggled. Everybody was already seated by the time we got to the double doors, and to say we made a stir would be an understatement.

people stopped eating mid flow, conversations dropped to a minimalistic whisper, and around 300 pairs of eyes dropped to the door way where me and Dem stood proudly.

"Izzy! Over here we saved you two seats!" Shouted Lauren, as always a devoted friend, we casually walked over to her, still with everyone staring at us. 1 year ago I would totally be red in the face, but now it's like, normal to me. As we approached their table I noticed something I have never seen before, The Cullen's sat with Humans, talking, socialising, rather than sat on a table of their own, out casted by their freakishness.

"Sorry Chick, We only came in to give you back the sweater you left in Dem's car last week after the party at Lorie's house" I smiled at Lauren.

"Izz you gotta eat something, come sit please, here is an apple" I hesitantly sat down in the spare seat, Dem by my side. I could tell he had stopped breathing and his control was impressive, i rubbed his left for comfort and smiled to show him praise. I looked across the table, sure there were two other bloodsuckers, or as Dem described them as animal huggers, haha he sure made me laugh. Across from me was the bitch, I mean Rosalie, sat next to her was a rather upset looking Emmett. I smiled at him when he caught my gaze.

"Hey Emmy Bear, I have missed you." I waited for a reply, "Bella? Oh My God You are talking to me! BellyBoo I have missed you so much it's unreal" He lurched over the table, which did actually scare we and engulfed my shoulders and neck in a near bone crushing hug. I could feel Dem tensing next to me, to my relief Emmett let go and smiled. "So Izzy" Rosalie sneered my name, "care to introduce us to your new friend?" she shot a glare towards Demetri.

"Of course," I replied, so sweetly it was nearly sickly, "Demetri this is Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper" Whilst gesturing to the Cullens. "They are, a erm, family called The Cullens" Demetri shot me a glare but i kept my calm and nerves to bare minimum. "Cullens This is demetri, my erm, friend" I looked down then up to see the look of shock in Jaspers face. "Sup Jazz?" I questioned, whilst biting into an apple. "Bella, I mean Izzy, aren't you mad at me?" "Hell no, natural instincts right? Are you okay, what are you feeling?" I hesitated on words as of our human audience. "Erm, I'm Feeling a hell of a lotta love and happiness" He joked, to make it look less stupid to the humans, who carried on talking amongst themselves.

"So Izzy, Why Not Introduce me to your other friends?" Demetri questioned, as he lightly took my hand and caressed it under the table. "I have, in Maths remember, you know, Lauren Ben Mike Jessica and Laurie, don't forget Taylor, right?" I replied, slightly confused. I followed his gaze to Edward and Alice. Sure they were two Cullen's I truly would have died to see again all them months ago, now just being near them made me sick. "I have introduced you to all my friends." I added in a monotonous tone.

"I'm Demetri, please call me Dem" As he introduced himself to the two traitors sat to the let of me. "This is Edward, and I am Alice, we are also part of the Cullen's. It must have slipped Bella's mind" as she shot a downhearted questioning glance towards me, but I didn't care. "It is Izzy now" I said whilst looking through my bag for my cigarettes and lighter. "okayyyy, Izzy. Would you and Demetri please come over tonight, we may need to talk. And Esme and Carlisle would love to see you, and meet you of course Dem." She smiled, she knew I would go. "Sure, whatever, see you around 7" "Can't you come round earlier?" Alice probed, I seriously was frustrated with this conversation as it was, I didn't want it to continue. "No, I have a shoot to do now; I am leaving in half hour, Dem also. Surely you of all people should see that"

I grabbed my lighter and cigarettes, throwing the bag over my shoulder, and motioned Dem to get up.

"So nice to see you again you 3 hopefully see you later" I smiled at the 3 Cullen's I actually liked. Jasper, who was safe to say stunned with shock, Emmett who had a smile like a Cheshire cat; going from ear to ear, and Rosalie, who although looked confused, actually smiled at me.

Demetri bent down and whispered in my ear "any reason why we are leaving 2 hours before need be?" I looked him playfully seductively in the eye. "Hmm, You tell me" and with that we walked out the cafeteria doors, I skipped to the car, full of anticipation as I sure could not wait to get back to the apartment, and by the looks of it, neither could Dem. "Oh Baby, you are going to be the death of me" he lured, as he slipped into the driving seat and began to drive. "Hmm, less talk more driving Mr, I want you now not tomorrow." with that he floored my car, and began to drive like a lunatic, a safe lunatic, at vampire speed.


	4. Chapter 4

**:::::Important Notice::::: **

**In this chapter you will read more in depth about Demetri and his true self. i thought it would be nice to see what he was like behind all the hottness and sexual demeanor he has in the first 3 chapters :D**

**Demetri's POV**

Izzy and I returned to the apartment, knowing what was waiting for me I scooped her up in my arms and ran up the remaining stairs to her apartment. As soon as the door was closed I ripped her top off. "Fuck sake Dem! That was an expensive top" "Well I will buy you a new one if you wish, but in my opinion you look so much better when you're naked..." The smell of Izzy's arousal filled the air, I allowed myself to consume the smell, my eyes darkening with desire and lust. Izzy guided me towards the king sized bed, and playfully pushed me onto it. Of course I had to allow her to push me, she is human after all. I always worried about being intimate with Izzy, one false move and I could kill her. The thought of the slightest chance of it happening made me cringe. I had protectiveness over Izzy, Yet any other human I wouldn't give a fuck about. Izzy was special.

She seductively started stripping, slowly, painfully slow. "God Izz I'm gonna pound you senseless, you naughty naughty little girl." Izzy moaned as she gradually made her way towards me, climbing on top of me to straddle my already erect dick. "Too many clothes, too bad...because this pussy wants to ride..." Holy shit it is HOT when Izzy talks dirty, within seconds I was bollock naked, my dick rubbing against her juicy wet folds, resting at her entrance ready to be pounded. "I need to be in you Izzy, Come on baby hmm" She is such a tease when she wants to be. And with that she dropped down onto my dick, engulfing it in her warm soaking wet centre. I grabbed her hips to steady her; I am large down there, and with vampire skin ROCK solid. I didn't want her to hurt herself. She slowly raised her hips and pumped up and down on my dick, matching my moves I took over and started to carefully fuck her as she steadied herself on her knees. It was fast for her, like a human at his fastest, whilst for me it was slow, but enjoyable as her soft moans were getting louder and louder. _Must not bite, MUST not bite Izzy. _I chanted in my head. Shit I was going to come soon. "Izz you are un-fucking-believable" "mhmm" she managed to say. Her climax was building and then suddenly she came all over my dick, the warm wetness made me release my load up into her. She collapsed onto my stomach, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. I sighed in relief that she was still living, I looked at the pillows I had to bite, anything to avoid injury or death, the feathers darted all over her beautiful glowing skin.

An hour later the phone rang, I checked the caller I.D, it was the photographer me and Izz were visiting shortly.

"Hello David how may I help you?"

"Hello Dem, I'm afraid I have to cancel today's shoot, the director has came down with malaria after his holiday". _Mental note, suck that low life's blood out of his pathetic body; he may be able to lie to Izzy but not me. I saw that fucker last night out at the club, hung-over I bet._

"Oh no, I will inform Izz. Maybe make it possible to re arrange. Send john my best wishes and from Izz also."

"Will do Dem, sorry again. I will keep you informed."

_He is an alright bloke, shame he has to work for such dick heads._

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

Izzy's heartbeat started to speed up slightly and her breathing increased, she was about to wake up. I darted to her side and wrapped my arms loosely around her fragile naked body.

"Hey Dem, Time is it?" Izzy mumbled, as she attempted to settle herself up onto her elbows.

I steadied her as she began to fall back, still in a half comatose state. "6pm babe, about time to get ready to go see the Cullen's" Izzy moaned. "Sweetie they obviously are concerned, and to be completely honest I am also. You have no idea how I fear for you sometimes" Izzy smiled and headed for the shower, whilst I changed into some dark jeans and a tight black t-shirt.

Until I met Izzy I never looked at myself the same way. I saw a monster, threatening and pointless. Since that day in the studio where I was paired with Izzy, I didn't feel pointless, I felt like I had a purpose, a point to live, if you can call my existence living. She gave me life. At first I intended to keep an eye on her, something about her told me she was a danger magnet, the fear in her eyes when I didn't have my contacts in when I took her for coffee, it was indescribable. She told me how she knew about our kind and the struggle it was to be near vampires. I told her not to fear, she asked about my history. When I came to describe how I was part of the Volturi guard she panicked, she thought I was sent to destroy the "evidence". I didn't know how to react, I actually laughed. I explained to her how as I have grown to respect her and her past, which her respect for our kind would serve in her favor.

Of course the elders would have to know about her, a month ago we both visited Volterra, and Aro of course offered her immortality. They were genuinely impressed by her lack of self preservation whilst around us, her lack of fear and most importantly her ability to block attacks of the mental kind. Aro had intentions of changing her and offering her a place on the guard, but I being the physically strongest of the guard threatened to smash his pathetically small body if he dared tempted with Izzy. Marcus surprised us all. He would be the first to agree to the death of a human, who knows about our kind, but he was kind to Izzy, he saw her relationships, how broken and separated she was from literally all of her friends and family. He also saw a strong bond growing between me and Izzy. Something that we both knew of already. They decided that, if Izzy was to become immortal, she was to find her true mate first; we didn't want her to be damned to this existence without the essential companion. Something Marcus and I knew from our own personal accounts. I felt love before, but it wasn't meant to be. Same as how Izzy was never meant for that Cullen lad. With Izzy, I felt these feelings occurring again, I loved her, but it would hurt me to hurt her the same way Cullen did, I wouldn't put her through that ordeal again. I once considered asking Marcus what form of relationship me and Izzy had, but I refrained, in genuine fear that I would be disappointed in the answer.

As I stood there in the mirror, reminiscing over the past 5 months with Izzy she appeared behind me, I turned around. She looked amazing. Her blonde hair and slightly golden skin abstracted the black boob tube top and white jeans, tucked into her favorite pair of black Gucci high heeled boots, bought for her by yours truly. Her hair was poker straight, with a small black flower pinned in at the side, her makeup minimal, yet perfect. She noticed me staring as she sent a confused look. "Is it okay, too dressed up or dressed down? Heck I ain't making an effort for them, it's for my benefit, oh and yours" she added with a wink. "Come on beautiful, time to get on our way, we have ten minutes to get there." "Shit, What if I don't remember the way?" "Sweetie, vampire here, I will trace their scent" "Ohhh right, you weirdo" she playfully stuck out her tongue as I kissed her forehead, we made our way to the car and I allowed Izzy to drive. I slightly opened the window as did she so she could smoke, ughh, killing her body. We already had this argument, and she actually won. Izzy is one of a kind I can tell you that. As we approached the house I growled, stupid animal sucking pricks had to have the same car as me. A yellow Porsche was parked in the driveway. _Whoa, sure have done okay for themselves_. "Yeah, impressive isn't it. Makes me sick, they don't even need any of this material crap" I nodded in agreement and looked at her, taking her beautiful cheek in my palm. "We don't have to do this…" "We do" she interrupted. "We do Dem, so let's get it over with." And with that I ran around the car and opened her door. We walked to the front door and knocked politely. I protectively wrapped my arm around Izzy as a strawberry blonde woman answered the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward's POV

Everyone awaited Demetri's and Bella's arrival, I mean Izzy. I waited impatiently 2 minutes past 7 I heard her car pull up on the drive, then smelt both her blood and his scent. We agreed that it may be daunting for them both if well all waited on the porch, so we assigned whoever was nearest door to answer when they knocked.

"I'll get the door!" Shouted Tanya. For some reason she was impatient for meeting Izzy, however her thoughts and intentions were covered with other thoughts, so I had no idea why.

Tanya answered door and welcomed them in into the living room.

"Hello Izzy, so glad you came" squeaked Alice as she pranced towards Izzy and hugged her. Izzy half smiled and I could see her grip on Dem's hand tighten. Alice clearly looked upset by the slight rejection and for Izzy not returning the hug.

"Bella, How are you dear, I have missed you so much!" Esme spoke as she warily approached Izzy for a small yet loving hug.

"Hello Esme, nice to see you also. However I go by Izzy now" She smiled as she turned to hug Carlisle who was waiting by.

"Hello Carlisle, I have missed you both" she spoke as she turned to face both of them.

_Wow, Izzy. I wonder why she changed her nickname. Still a pretty name and a beautiful girl as ever. She has grown into a woman, it is clear to see. I do miss her mahogany hair, Blonde looks wonderful on Izzy though. _Esme was polite as ever when thinking of Izzy.

_Isabella sure has changed. I am glad she came, When I was informed of her friend, I was concerned. _

"Hello Izzy" Rosalie approached Izzy and they hugged for the first time. Rosalie's smile was genuine, her gesture also. This shocked the family to say the least.

"Hey Rose" Izzy spoke as she turned to hug Emmett. Emmett as usual, swung Izzy round the room.

"Em…" she wheezed. "Human remember!" she laughed as he put her down and she quickly returned to Demetri's side. She shot a really friendly smile to Jasper as he remained reserved behind Emmett.

"Seriously Jasper, I trust you. I do not fear you. Stop worrying." Jasper stepped forward slowly but Izzy quickly made the distance close as she gave him a small yet loving hug.

_Crap, she still smells so good. Her emotions are unbelievable. Not a hint of fear or distrust. She sure is amazing. I have missed her so._

"Good Evening ma'am" Jasper drawled in his Texan accent and Izzy giggled.

She looked at me and Tanya, who had draped her arm round my waist. I wriggled loose of her grip.

"Bella, I mean, Izzy. Hello…" Seriously am I that lame? Of all the things I wanted to say, I could only come out with hello?

"Pleas, sit down you two. Let us all catch up" Esme played the perfect host. Everyone sat down, he only available seats between Alice and myself. I could see Izzy debating who she would rather sit by, but Demetri sat himself down next to Alice, leaving Izzy to sit between him and I.

She looked nervous, as was I. I felt a wave of calm, courtesy of Jasper, wash over me.

"So Izzy, Demetri, how did you two meet?" Esme asked politely.

Izzy shifted in her seat turning to face Demetri who smiled widely at her. How could she not be afraid? This dude drinks from humans. She is a human!

"Well, it all goes back to 5months ago…It had been a whole month since you all had left Forks. I actually won $100,000 on a lottery ticket. I guess my luck started there." Izzy paused to tuck a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"I bought an apartment in Forks town, near the police station. Anyways, it was a steal, a real investment. So I was in Seattle sorting out all the transactions when I was approached by a man in a suit. He explained how he was a talent scout, and they were looking for attractive young models to feature in a music video." She laughed as she noticed Rosalie's slightly confused face.

"Of course I know what you might all be thinking. I was approached, haha. Well with the money in my pocket and a new outlook on life, I kinda, well, created a new and improved Bella. But I would much rather be called Izzy now. The music video was being shot at a huge studio in Seattle, and that was when I met this freak" She joked as she playfully shoved Demetri, who obviously allowed himself to move and go along with it, and he continued for Izzy.

"When Izzy walked in the room, my senses went insane. It was bad enough I was in a room full of humans already, and I had to work with them, but her scent made me craze. It wasn't until I truly saw whose blood made me nearly lose control that just like that, I didn't feel blood lust. I didn't feel thirst. I just felt, relieved in a way. She looked timid and shy; she stood next to me waiting to be called to shoot the tape. We got talking and I invited her to coffee the next day."

Izzy shifted in her seat, she was totally at ease about Demetri talking about how good she smelt, is she mad? What the hell? Izzy continued what seemed like an epic love story. It made me want to be sick. Although I couldn't, being a vampire and all.

"So I met her for coffee, We talked some more and I felt comfortable to tell, or show I should say, my true identity. I excused myself while I went to the restroom and removed my brown contacts, my red eyes finally free of them awful scratchy things I had to use round humans on the video shoot. To say Izzy's reaction was shocking would be an understatement. She told me that she knew what I was. She thought I was going to erm, feed off her. I promised her no such thing would happen, that I felt I could trust her with my secret. Of course I had to know how she knew. She explained about you guys, Cullen's. You all seemed pretty nice, until the part where you all left her, unprotected, while that bitch Victoria was out after her blood…" Demetri growled.

Jasper and Emmett's thought instantly went to fighting, While Carlisle was thinking of letting him continue.

I went to intervene and explain but Izzy put her hand on his cheek and stroked it with her thumb. Yes, she definitely was crazy, he was seriously mad, one slight move she could have been injured or worse, killed.

"As I was saying…" "Thank you Babe" He whispered to Izzy.

"When I came to describe how I was part of the Volturi guard she panicked, she thought I was sent to destroy the "evidence". I didn't know how to react, I actually laughed. I explained to her how as I have grown to respect her and her past, which her respect for our kind would serve in her favor."

Volturi guard? Literally everybody's thought screamed the same. Well all but Alice as usual.

"You guys sure have the wrong impression with the Volturi" Izzy popped up saying, with a smile.

Everyone gasped part from Alice, who must had a vision of her saying so.

"What do you mean Isabella" Carlisle questioned.

"I have met them. All of them. Aro is okay I guess, Caius seems constantly pissed at someone, and Marcus Is really kind to me. Felix loves to play scare the human, he makes me laugh. Alec seems a little reserved, probably because his gift renders useless against me. Aro's gift does zilch to me; or for him rahter, Jane's gift also. However she is lovely, like a sister I never had." She shot Alice a slight look before turning to smile at Carlisle. Everyone was truly shocked.

"But Demetri, how, I mean, they usually…get rid of humans who know our secret." Esme added with a worried tone in her voice.

"Aro offered her immortality. He is impressed by her ability to block mental attacks. However if Izzy was to become immortal, we decided she was to find her true mate first; we don't want her to be damned to this existence without the essential companion"

"But I'm her mate. She is my singer, I love her. What the hell are you talking about true mate?" I was getting angry.

Demetri replayed the conversation he had with Marcus in his mind, where Marcus explained the relationship ties he saw off Izzy to me were severely broken, and was not a one of true mate love, but one of infatuation.

"INFATUATION? THAT'S OBSURD!" I shouted as I rose up to tower over the seated Demetri.

"Edward! Calm down jeez!" Izzy stood up to confront me. She wasn't the blushing little human I had once known. Being so close to her scent brought back illicit memories of our time together.

"Infatuation, yes. No need to shout it! I was infatuated by you. By your charm, by your looks, by the way you constantly dazzled me. Heck I was even getting off the slight danger element. You were my first real boyfriend Edward, of course I felt like I loved you."

"But my love for you was not an infatuation Bella…" I argued with love in my voice.

"You are right. Your infatuation was neither of me, nor your love either. It was my scent, the sound of my stupid heartbeat, and the way I was warm against you" She looked down and returned her gaze to Demetri, who was immediately by her side, facing towards me with his arms wrapped protectively around Izzy.

"No, Bella It's not true. Honestly" I shook my head, It couldn't be true.

"Edward" Jasper intervened. Stepping towards us and slightly pulling at my arm to make me step back.

"Izzy you are right. I can sense truth and honesty from what both you and Demetri are saying. You however Edward you are in denial. I feel denial, dishonesty and guilt. You may not think it is true, yet, so do not feel like a liar. However your inner conscious is telling you to believe. I am sorry brother"

"Oh and Edward, Please refrain from calling Izzy Bella, It is certain now she does not like that name." Demetri added.

"So we are onto apologies now are we _brother_" I snarled at jasper.

How about we get onto the events of Bella's birthday party, hmm?" I jibed at him.

He glared back at me, still pissed that the truth was not told.

"Shut the hell up Edward. Don't you dare blame Jasper? He has apologized already. And even though I have forgiven him, there is nothing to forgive. If jasper hadn't of acted the way I did, I wouldn't be here." Izzy shouted as Demetri began to remove her from near me.

"What the hell is going on here?" Demetri bellowed. Carlisle intervened.

"I believe it is time to get truth out once and for all. Please, everyone sit down." Carlisle pleaded while sending a sympathetic look towards Izzy and an apologetic one to Demetri.


	6. Chapter 6

**Izzy's POV**

Carlisle was right; there was truth to be told. Fact was there was one person in this room who did not want the truth to come out, hence why he lied to part of his family about the matter.

"Demetri, when I told you the Cullen's left me after an incident, I didn't go into details on the issue. You could see I was upset and you didn't pressure me for the missing pieces of the story. Thank you for that care, and respect for my privacy." I turned to look at Demetri and smiled at him, a smile which was genuinely returned.

"Izzy I had just met you, I didn't want to push you away, push the boundaries of our already risky friendship. You didn't need to tell me why, and you still don't need to tell me why if you don't want to." Demetri gently grabbed my hand and gave it a human strengthened squeeze for comfort. "No Dem, you must know. Everyone must know; the truth." I looked around the room to study the faces of my close friends and the other vampires. Jasper's face showed slight appreciation and concern. Carlisle, Edward and Alice also knew the truth. Edward looked royally pissed, while Alice and Carlisle looked relieved. Esme Emmett and Rosalie however looked completely confused.

"Carlisle, Jasper, care to help me out here?" I slightly pleaded to my brother and father for support. They came and stood either side of me whilst we faced Demetri and the rest of the family. Carlisle took a slight step forward as he began.

"Whilst our stay in Fork's last year, Isabella here became romantically involved with my son, Edward. I am aware you all know of this, but we must cover all facts. In this time, Isabella turned 18 years old, something we, as a family, thought was a celebration. Alice arranged a party to celebrate for Isabella."

"I could remember Bella, I mean Izzy, complaining. Never a one for attention where you Bells? So a party for her was her idea of hell. Also she kicked up a stink about her "aging". Jeez Bella, 18 is not old!" Alice joked as she interrupted Carlisle, she apologised to him for doing so. I smiled as I remembered all the effort she made for me.

"Thank you Alice, for that input. As I was saying, we arranged a party for Isabella. It was going well, pictures were taken, we were having fun, until it came to Isabella opening her presents. One of the presents was tightly wrapped, and Isabella unfortunately suffered a paper cut as result of tearing the wrapping paper" Carlisle looked at me and smiled apologetically and I hugged his waist to show him I was ok. I looked to Demetri, he looked angry, the worst I have ever seen him in fact. I turned to Jasper and gave him a silent plea for help. Jasper must have understood me as I could visually see Demetri calm down.

"Thank you for that Jasper" Demetri stated, whilst he remained seated he shifted agitatedly in his seat.

"No Problem Demetri. Now I will continue, if I may Izzy?" Jasper turned to check if I was okay for him to carry on. I nodded and smiled to Demetri. I felt myself tense up as I knew finally the truth will be out. Jasper rubbed my shoulder for comfort, and sent me a wave of calm. I was grateful for that.

"I could smell Izzy's blood immediately before it had even surfaced from her skin. I could feel her fear and bewilderedness, but her emotions were hidden amongst the sea of thirst and guilt radiating from my family. I felt severe control from my parents Rosalie and Emmett. All these emotions hit me simultaneously; it is a good thing they register instantly, as I felt fear and panic from Alice. I saw her eyes were glazed over, a sign she is having a vision. The emotions I felt coming off my brother, however, are ones I wish I did not feel."

Jasper paused to look at Edward, whose head still hung as he didn't look at anyone. He knew what Jasper was about to say. He knew the truth now had its moment to shine. I hope he was ashamed he lied. If I am completely honest if he didn't lie, this would not be a big issue. But he made his bed, now he had to lie in it.

"Severe thirst, much stronger than a thirst from a new born. I also felt disgust and hatred radiating from him, that was directed towards Izzy. Murderous intention, he felt no loving emotion towards Izzy, I knew he was going to attack-"

"That is ridiculous! I wouldn't of attacked her, I didn't attack her, I had control!" Edward shot up and squared up to Jasper.

"That's correct Edward. You didn't attack her, thanks to Jaspers actions." Carlisle interjected.

"Carlisle speaks the truth Demetri, I sense your confusion, so now I will explain. " I looked to Demetri who looked quite alone sat on the couch with his head in his hands, as he was probably trying not to attack them both. I walked towards him and sat sideways in his lap, his arms instinctively wrapped around me softly. I whispered in his ear to go easy on Jasper, that he did me a favour. Dem nodded at my comment and gestured for Jasper to continue.

"I knew that if Edward attacked Izzy, he would never forgive himself. Seeming as Izzy is Edward's singer; it would have been one hell of a fight he would make against us to get to her. Therefore I held my breath and attacked Izzy myself."

"Okay, so how on earth is you attacking Izzy helping that already fucked up situation, seriously why attack, when you could defend?" Demetri growled from behind me, he was clearly irritated.

"The slight thought in my head of attacking Izzy knocked Edward out of his blood crazed state, and he rushed to save Izzy from my attack. It all happened very quickly, and it was lucky Carlisle and Emmett were close by to grab Edward just in case he reacted quicker." Jasper smiled at me, knowing that it was now my turn to explain my part in the fake attack. Just on cue, Demetri questioned me to this.

"Izz, babe, how on earth did you react, seriously? All you could have seen was a shit load of thirsty vampires. Didn't you freak out at Jaspers attack?" He hugged me and I let out a small laugh.

"As Jasper said, all the emotion reading happened in mille-seconds. I may not have felt them, but I too saw what he saw. I saw Alice's face drop from a smile and her eyes glaze over, and just before Jasper went for me he winked at me." I winked at Jasper in jest and he let out a small heart laugh in his Texan drawl.

"A wink? Seriously Izzy, a wink that was your only reason not to freak out? I don't like talking about my hunting in front of you, but I have winked at my, targets, before, for fun. You have no idea how lucky you are." Demetri started to mutter under his breath, but at vampire low level, I obviously couldn't make out a word of what he said.

"I'm not finished Dem. Jeez. He winked at me, so I was looking at his eyes. I remembered from the attack in Phoenix last year, the attack from James, the eyes. James' eyes were pure black, it was really scary. But Jasper's eyes were golden. Pure gold in fact, not one slight change of colour. I am real impressed by his control; he was always treated as if he was incapable of being around me, wrapped in bubble wrap. Completely ridiculous, as he deserves a lot of credit for his control; it is just as, if not stronger than everyone else's" I smiled at Jasper widely, to show how proud I was of him. He could feel my pride too; I made sure I was thinking of how proud I was of him at that moment.

"The jet black eyes Izzy, who did they belong to?" Alice pressed, she must have saw what I was going to say, and must be irritated I decided not to say so.

"Edward." I looked down, not ashamed but actually quite fearful of what would happen now. I sighed as I remember seeing my once beautiful loving boyfriends golden eyes swirl, into petrifying dark deep black orbs. I shivered at the memory; it truly made me fear for my life.

"Bella, I mean Izzy, Isabella, whatever you want me to call you. I am so sorry. You have to understand how I couldn't help it, I am disgusted in myself, but it is in my nature." Edward was on his knees in front of me; I reached across to him and placed my hand on his ice cold cheek.

"Edward, from day one I understood your nature. The nature to drink human blood. To crave human blood. To kill for human blood." He closed his eyes, his expression clearly pained. I wanted to comfort him, but I had to continue, this was the time to tell him how I truly felt about this situation.

"However I do not understand the disgust and hatred you felt towards me, Edward. Towards me. All I ever done for you was risk my life" My throat felt as if it was slowly closing up, gradually depriving me of air. I removed my hand from Edward's cheek, got up out of Demetri's lap and walked towards the large window. I stood there and briefly pondered, looking at the trees surrounding the home. Even the trees held memories, these same trees I would stand up top in, talking, hugging, kissing the man I believed to my one true love. I turned around to face everyone, and Edward who had now moved to be stood nearest me.

"It was a risk to be near you, all of you. Yet I took that risk, every single day. It was a risk to be close to you, yet I took it. It was a risk to kiss you, yet I took it. I saw it as life without you, all of you, would be empty, and a life not worth living. So it was worth every single risk. I did love you Edward..."I glanced towards the family, I saw hurt, and upset, and Rosalie's face surprisingly covered in an understanding expression, then I looked back to Edward.

"...But at my party it was clear how much I meant to you as a person, as me. To you I was more of a store of your personal brand of your heroin, pumping through me. Maybe that was the reason why you didn't want Jasper to attack me, I don't know your reasons, I don't know your thoughts so I won't make any accusations." I walked towards the couch and sat down exhaustedly next to Demetri.

"You, Cullen, are so close to being a burning jigsaw. If it wasn't for Izzy making me promise not to hurt any Cullen then you would have been ash already by now." Demetri snarled at Edward.

I decided that it was time to call it a night; Alice must have seen this decision as she brought up the subject that possibly it would be better to continue another time due to my exhaustion. I smiled at her genuinely, I was dying to curl up next to Demetri and fall asleep. That decision however didn't seem to please Alice, nor Edward as he read it in Alice's mind. I giggled at the thought that It was just a cuddle I was after tonight, god knows what they would have done if me and Dem were to go at it tonight.

I said my goodbyes, and asked Rosalie and Emmett and Esme not to be mad at Edward for the revelations that had been made tonight. They agreed but I could see that this could have caused a rift in the family. I felt bad for this.

"Do not worry Izzy, everything will be okay, do not feel guilty, please." Jasper said as he approached me and Dem. He stuck out his hand to Dem, who took it and they had a rather manly handshake. Everyone bar Edward had taken to Demetri already, something I was completely elated with. I was just about to leave the front door when I saw Tanya appear next to me.

"Sorry I left; I felt it was not my place to be, what with you talking about your past and stuff. Don't worry I wasn't listening I went hunting." She flashed me an inhuman smile to show her bright white large teeth, with blood still on them.

"Erm, okay, thanks?" I was stood frozen still; Dem had to get me to move. What was they deal with that, was she trying to scare the shit out of me? And why was she with the Cullen's in the first place? I appreciated she left for privacy but still, I didn't trust her one bit. I made a mental note to ask Rosalie what the deal with her was tomorrow.

It was a short drive home as I allowed Demetri to drive. All I remembered was Demetri carrying me up the stairs to the apartment and being tucked into bed, gradually falling into a deep sleep, while vaguely hearing Demetri sing along quietly to his IPod and curling his arms around me. As soon as he did that I felt safe, and sleep became of me.


End file.
